Question: What three-digit number with units digit 2 and hundreds digit 4 is divisible by 9?
In order for a number to be divisible by 9, the sum of its digits must be divisible by 9. Since $2+4=6$, the only digit that will make the sum of the digits of the three-digit number divisible by 9 is $3$. Therefore, the three-digit number is $\boxed{432}$.